Adventures on Sodor
by ThomasAngryBirds
Summary: Humanized series - Young Thomas Billinton is raised by Edward Stewart and his wife Marianne. Throughout the young boy's life, he is influenced by the locomotives of the North Western Railway, rock and roll music, and the friends of his life. With a dangerous threat secretly hunting him down, will Thomas accomplish dreams to be a rock and roll musician?
1. The Beginning

**So sorry for the lack of updates. To show I'm not dead, here's something that's been floating in my head for weeks - a human Thomas and Friends story.**

**This first chapter was written for a number of reasons; first reason being that I wanted to write something out in spite of the Railway Series Evolution being on hold. Second reason is so I can get some opinions on if I should continue this or not. Third reason is to do some research on history, characters and human life on Sodor.**

**Here you go; leave your own opinions; should I continue this or scrap it?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Written by ThomasAngryBirds**

**BARROW-IN-FURNESS; MARCH 1968**

The age of steam engines in Great Britain was coming to an end. Even after thirteen years, the Vietnam War was still raging on, showing no signs of ending, as was the Cold War which had gone on for twenty-one years. Apple Records had recently been formed by four Liverpudlians known as John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr, collectively known as the Beatles.

At the scrapyards of Barrow-in-Furness, a frightened woman was hiding. She was beautiful and young, with brown hair and brown eyes, she was only at the age of twenty-three. In her arms, she was holding a little bundle in a blanket. The bundle was a baby at five months of age. He was beginning to grow black hair, and he had brown eyes like his mother.

The mother looked down at her child, tears in her eyes. It wasn't right; not too long ago, some intruders invaded the poor woman and her husband Payne wanting revenge on him for a reason she could not understand. Payne had disappeared and never was seen again.

The intruders, led by Maxwell Palo Drummond, better known as Count Palo, felt the mother and her baby as a threat against his plans for vengeance, whatever they were. Since then, she had run away from her hometown in Brighton within the Southern Region of British Railways, and now she was here at Barrow-in-Furness, unsure of what to do.

The mother could've jumped off a bridge with her baby, and they would be safe in heaven, but it was too risky, in case Payne found out about it (if he were alive), and he too would fall into depression and commit suicide. No, suicide was not the answer. She considered moving to place far away from England, maybe America or Japan, but that would have been too expensive, especially for a single mother and an innocent baby.

Her baby. Baby Thomas Boskovsksy Billinton. He was born on October 9, 1967, only five months ago, and the poor innocent child was in danger. His mother hugged him, she almost cried.

"I'll keep you safe, little Thomas," she said, "I'll protect you or die trying..."

* * *

Not too far away from where mother and child were, there was the clanking noise of a steam locomotive pulling a goods train to Barrow-in-Furness. The locomotive resembled a Caledonian Railway 828 0-6-0 tender engine, painted blue with red lining, with the initials "NWR" crested on its tender, painted yellow with red lining, and its cab had the number ten also painted yellow with red lining.

The locomotive was soon shunting, getting ready for its return journey. From the cab, the driver heard a hissing sound.

"D'you hear that, Geoff?" he asked the fireman in a strong Scottish accent.

"What is it, William?" asked Geoff the fireman. He too had a strong Scottish accent.

"That sounds like a steam engine," remarked William. The two men heard another hiss. "Who's there?" asked William. They heard a whisper.

"Do you work for the North Western Railway?" asked a male voice.

"Aye, and proud of it!" replied William.

"Thank Lord for that," gasped the man, "I'm Kenny, and I'm with my fireman Jackson, and our engine No. 1436. We're escaping to your railway, but we've run out of coal and no more steam."

"Is it from scrap ye and yer engine are escaping?" asked Geoff.

"Yes," said Jackson.

"Then it's glad we'll be able to help ye, but we maun wurrk fast."

* * *

Kenny and Jackson's locomotive, No. 1436, was a tank engine of Great Western origin. It had four drive wheels and two rear wheels. Its unlined Great Western green paint and black wheels were once shining brightly, but over time it seemed to have rusted from neglect. Behind No. 1436, there was also a Western autocoach painted in red, and a Western goods brake in a brownish-tone.

The two crews worked together quickly. They removed No. 1436's side rods, wrote out transit labels, and chalked "SCRAP" wherever they could.

Unknown to the men, the mother of Thomas overheard them, and saw the chance to save her child from being hurt, or worse, killed. When nobody was looking, she quickly ran over to the brakevan, quietly opened the door, and climbed in, Thomas nestled in her arms. She closed the door, and hoped she wouldn't be detected.

The baby whimpered nervously, but his mother quietly shushed him.

William and Geoff marshalled No. 1436 to the front of No. 10's train.

"We haven't time to turn around," gasped William, "we'll go tender first."

No. 10's guard blew the whistle, and the train set off out of Barrow-in-Furness. In the brakevan, the mother looked down at her child.

"We're on our way, little Thomas," she told him, "soon you'll be safe from harm."

All of a sudden, the train came to a stop, and the mother looked out of the brakevan and gasped. The train stopped before it could clear the station throat. The foreman shone his lamp on No. 1436.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, "A Western engine!" His light flickered further back. The mother peered back in the brakevan in case she was discovered. "A Western auto coach and a goods brake too!" she heard, "You can't take these."

"Can we no!" said William, "They're all fer uz. See fer yeself."

The guard showed the foreman the labels and papers. In the coach, Kenny and Jackson cowered and didn't dare breathe.

"Seems in order," said the foreman grudgingly, "but it's queer."

"Sure, and it is," began the guard, "but I could tell you queerer-"

"So could I!" interrupted the foreman, "Right away, guard."

The train was on its way once again.

"That was a near thing," gasped William, "I bet Kenny and Jackson have had worse..." Minutes later, No. 10 rolled over the bridge onto the North Western Railway.

* * *

"We're home!" cried Geoff, "They can't catch them noo."

No. 10 braked to a stop at a place known as Crovan's Gate.

"Haud yer wheesht," said William quietly, "yon's the wurrks. We maun slip in unbeknownst, and find a place for No. 1436."

The night foreman overheard them, and he understood when the secret was told. "I know just the place," he said, then showed them an empty siding out of the way.

"Thank you for saving our engine from scrap," said Kenny, shaking William's and Geoff's respective hands, "had it not been for you, we could've been in a worse situation."

"Ye're quite welcome, lads," said William, "we'll be sair to tell Sir Topham Hatt aboot yon engine."

As the men kept talking, the mother climbed down from the brakevan. Making sure she wasn't spotted, she ran off with baby Thomas still in her arms.

* * *

The mother finally reached a house in the suburbs of Crovan's Gate. Just yesterday, she had bought a basket and blanket for baby Thomas, and left a note she carried with her the whole time. She looked down at her baby one last time. She gave Thomas (who was fast asleep) a kiss on his forehead, then knocked on the door, and left the scene.

"Who could be knocking at our door at this time of day?"

A young man in his twenties walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hands. He had brown hair which was down to his shoulders and blue eyes. He was wearing a red house-coat when he opened the door. He looked around. Nobody was there.

"Funny," he said to himself, "the post hasn't even arrived yet."

The young man heard noises from underneath him. He looked down and saw baby Thomas, who had now woken up and was fussing. He bent down and looked at the kid.

"Where'd you come from, little guy?" he asked, taking the note from the basket. He opened up the envelope and read it.

"_To whom it may concern,_

_I want my baby Thomas Boskovsky Billinton to understand his mother did not abandon him; I did what I believed to be the best for him. My husband and I have been threatened by some dangerous thugs from Brighton and I wanted Thomas to be safe. When he grows up, please tell him that his mother will always love him no matter what, and take good care of him._

_-Marie Dana Billinton_"

The man was in silence after he finished reading. The baby stopped fussing and looked up to the man as if he was his father. The man's heart went out to poor Marie; it was heartbreaking that the mother had to give up her baby for his own safety. The man had a sudden thought; he was single and unmarried, and so was his brother.

"Rheneas!" he called upstairs, "Would you come down for a moment?"

"Coming, Skarloey! Just getting my coat on!"

Rheneas was about the same age as Skarloey, perhaps twins, but he had black hair with brown eyes, and was wearing a reddish-orange house coat. He climbed downstairs and sat down next to Skarloey. By now, the latter had brought in the basket with baby Thomas in it, and was holding the letter in his hand.

"What's this all about?" asked Rheneas.

"Read the letter," said Skarloey, "it's very serious." Rheneas did, and after finishing, he too felt sympathy.

"Who'd do such a thing to an innocent child?" Rheneas asked in disbelief and anger. He was angry at the fact of a madman wanting to hurt an innocent baby like Thomas.

"I know, it's frightening," agreed Skarloey, "I don't think we can raise Thomas by ourselves..." He paused, and then an idea struck him. "I wonder..."

"What, Skarloey?"

"The Duke of Sodor invited us and several others for tea at Tidmouth. Maybe a couple will be willing to take in Thomas as their child."

"That's a grand idea, Skarloey!" exclaimed Rheneas, "Oh, and first things first; we need to put on regular clothes and catch the next train to Tidmouth."

* * *

An hour later, Skarloey and Rheneas were properly dressed and the latter held Thomas in the basket. The baby was snuggled up with a small blanket Skarloey had given him. Skarloey had on a white shirt with a red bow-tie, black pants with shoulder straps, and his hair tied up into a ponytail. Rheneas wore a reddish-orange gentleman suit with a black tie and pants. Both wore black shoes. The two men were at Crovan's Gate Railway Station awaiting for the next train to Tidmouth.

"Excuse me, sir, but when is the next train to Tidmouth?" Skarloey asked a passing porter.

"Not for another two or three hours at least," said the porter, "we're expecting a light engine to arrive at any minute."

"Thank you, sir," said Skarloey, and the porter went about his way.

A few seconds later, came the sound a whistle in the distance. In minutes, a large green steam locomotive thundered by hauling a teak bogie coach behind it. The locomotive was No. 4472 "Flying Scotsman", the flagship engine of the former London and North Eastern Railway.

The noise of the locomotive roaring by woke up baby Thomas, who started to cry.

"Shh, it's alright young 'un," whispered Rheneas gently, "it was just a passing locomotive." He comforted the baby until Thomas stopped crying and fell back to sleep.

"It's best to wait inside," said Skarloey, "we can't have that happening again."

"Agreed," said Rheneas. When they were inside, they purchased two train tickets to Tidmouth.

"The Wild Nor'Wester service with No. 4 from Barrow-in-Furness to Tidmouth," said the ticket booth woman, and Skarloey and Rheneas accepted the tickets.

* * *

Two hours passed, and the baby was fast asleep. Skarloey and Rheneas took turns every thirty minutes to watch over young Thomas. This time, Rheneas was keeping an eye on the little kid, whilst Skarloey was working on a crossword puzzle.

"_Attention, passengers. The 11:30 Wild Nor'Wester from Barrow-in-Furness to Tidmouth shall be arriving in about fifteen minutes._"

"That's good news to hear," said Skarloey to Rheneas, "not long now."

Minutes passed, and at long last, they heard the sounds of a steam locomotive braking to a stop.

"That's our train," said Rheneas, "c'mon, Skarloey."

"Right behind you," said Skarloey, picking up Thomas' basket.

The Wild Nor'Wester was pulled by a large passenger locomotive. It was similar to "Flying Scotsman", but it had a smoother running plate and was painted in blue with red lining, the same paint scheme as No. 10. On its cab was the number four in yellow with red stripes.

The engine had been built in the early 1920's by the famous mechanical engineer Sir Nigel Gresley, and was owned by the original Sir Topham Hatt in 1922. Behind No. 4 were at least eight coaches, painted in North Western brown with a yellow stripe on either side.

* * *

Skarloey, Rheneas, and baby Thomas boarded the dining car. The guard had approved of the men's tickets, and allowed the baby on board. The waiter came to take their order.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," he said, "what'll it be?"

"I'll have the steak and potatoes, and a water," said Skarloey.

"I'd like salmon well done and also a water," said Rheneas, "and an apple juice for the little guy."

"Very well, gentlemen," said the waiter, having just written down their requests, "your meals will be ready at any minute."

* * *

It seemed like ages, but No. 4 soon pulled into the big six-track station of Tidmouth. It was very busy at the station under the great glass roof. A Great Western Railway 0-6-0 pannier tank engine awaited for its passengers to board its two Great Western autocoaches.

A big green tender engine with a 4-6-0 wheel arrangement and the number three on its cab pulled out from behind the station hauling a long goods train.

Skarloey and Rheneas climbed out of their coach, with Thomas in his basket being held by Skarloey.

"We're not the only guests to the Duke's party," said Skarloey, "are we?"

"Let's see," said Rheneas, looking up at the ceiling, "there's Trevor and his wife Julia, our good friend Neil and his young daughter Emily..."

"There's the Duke's maid Christine and good friend Stephen," added Skarloey.

"Right," said Rheneas, "then there's Reverend Charles Laxey, young Bolton Coffey Vickers... who else?"

"Toby and Henrietta were invited, but couldn't come because of their honeymoon in East Anglia," said Skarloey, "and that leaves Edward and his wife Marianne." He paused and thought for a moment or two.

"Yes, of course," said Rheneas, "what are you thinking of?"

"Trevor and Julia are expecting to have their first baby in four months," Skarloey explained, "Neil is a single father to Emily; the Duke and his wife have little Henry Handel Falcon Norramby; Millie, Stephen, Charles, and Bolton are single; so that means..."

"Edward and Marianne could adopt Thomas," concluded Rheneas, "good thinking, brother! What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Sir Richard Robert Norramby, the Duke of Sodor, was a kind young man at the age of twenty-eight. He had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, a brown vest, red necktie and brown coat, dark brown trousers, proper black shoes, and shining brown eyes. When he was a young boy, his father, the previous Duke of Sodor, had died in 1943 during World War II, his position being Lieutenant Colonel of the Sodor Regiment. Sir Robert Charles Norramby was killed in North Africa at the age of twenty-five, and when young Richard was just three years old.

Duke's wife Charlotte was a beautiful young woman at age twenty-four. She had blond hair in a ponytail like her husband, green eyes, and wore a dark red dress with matching red shoes. Their young son, Henry Handel Falcon Norramby, was fifteen months of age, and he bore a striking resemblance to his father; black hair and brown eyes. He wore blue baby clothes.

With the Duke, Duchess, and little Henry Handel for afternoon tea were eight other people. Edward Stewart Pettigrew, a handsome young man at the age of twenty-six, with black hair, blue eyes, and he wore a blue sweater with a red bowtie and gray pants. His wife at age twenty-four, Marianne Johnson Pettigrew (maiden name Kirtley), also had blue eyes, blond hair flowing loosely, a red shirt with a matching red skirt, both lined with gold trimings, and red shoes.

Trevor Boston, age twenty-six, had short black hair, green eyes, a matching green vest, and cream trousers. His wife Julia, age twenty-five and five months pregnant, had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a yellow dress. Reverend Charles Laxey, who wed both couples, wore a traditional black clergyman suit. He had brown hair and eyes.

Neil Lindsay was thirty-seven years of age, wearing a dark green suit with a red necktie, and had graying black hair and brown eyes. Neil himself was a widower, his wife Susan having died in a car accident three months ago, leaving him to raise little Emily Patricia Stirling-Lindsay. She was only two years old, with short blond hair and wore green baby clothes. Her green eyes were wide with curiousity.

Young Bolton Coffey Vickers was fourteen years of age. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a green shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. He often helped out Edward and his wife doing oddjobs. His parents were often busy, but he didn't mind as long as Bolton kept himself busy. He wasn't called by his birth name; the others called him "BoCo" as it was easier to remember, so the nickname stuck.

"Anybody know where Skarloey and Rheneas might be?" asked Neil.

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Duke, "they did agree they would show up."

"Better late than never," said Edward, taking a sip from his cup of tea. After he said that, there was a knock at the door.

"Christine!" called Duke, "Would you get that?"

"Right away sir!" a French female voice replied.

Christine Decauville was a beautiful young maid at twenty. She wore a blue maid's dress with silver trimmings, had blue eyes and blond hair. She ran toward the front door, nearly bumping into her husband Jacques, who was helping bring food to the table.

"_Mon dieu_, Christine!" gasped Jacques, "You might've spilled the food!" He had a brown gentleman suit with a red tie, and had blue eyes like his wife, but his hair was brown.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Christine, "someone's at the door!"

"Is everything all right?" called Duke.

"Oh yes, everything's okay!" replied Christine. She walked up to the door and opened it. There were Skarloey, Rheneas, and baby Thomas in his basket.

"Skarloey and Rheneas Jennings," greeted Christine, "come in! The Duke is waiting for you."

"Much appreciated, Christine," said Skarloey, bowing politely. Rheneas followed suit, and they walked over to the table. By then, Jacques and another maid had set down the food.

"We apologize for being late," said Rheneas.

"Never mind, you two," chuckled Duke, "you've showed up, and that's all that matters. And just in time too."

"Thank you, your grace," said Skarloey, "if you don't mind, we did bring someone we found on our doorstep this morning."

"Who is this someone?" asked Duke, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a little baby left by his mother," explained Rheneas, "there's a note we brought with us; it says she and her child are being threatened, so she wanted him to have a happy life and grow up safe."

There was a silence in the room. No one touched their food, little Henry Handel stared in silence, even Christine and the rest of the maids stopped working.

"Who would do such a thing to an innocent child?" said Edward in dismay, "It's the cruelest thing to do!"

"Agreed," said Neil, "if anybody threatens Emily, I'll give those hooligans a lesson they'll never forget!"

"Thanks, daddy," said Emily, giving her stepdad a hug on his arm.

"May we see the child?" asked Marianne. Skarloey lifted the child from the basket and walked over to Edward and Marianne, handing her the baby.

"His name is Thomas Boskovsky Billinton," said Skarloey, and handed Edward the note. Edward looked over the note, and his heart went to poor Marie.

"She must be really brave, protecting her child from harm," soothed Edward.

"If me and Julia were threatened, we'd do the same for our kid," agreed Trevor. Trevor and Julia were big softies for kids, especially babies.

"You never know," said Neil darkly, "I wouldn't be quick to trust those who abandon thier kids on a stranger's doorstep."

Skarloey and Rheneas disagreed, but said nothing.

"Me wanna see baby," said Emily, so Neil let her. Emily trotted over to where Edward and Marianne were at, and looked at Thomas. His brown eyes stared at her.

"He so small," remarked Emily.

"That's because he's just a baby," said Skarloey, "you were that little too."

"Really? Wow!" gasped Emily.

"You've grown up," added Marianee, "and soon, so will Thomas."

"We get new friend play wif!" Emily called to Henry Handel. The fifteen-month old said nothing; he couldn't speak yet.

"Not so loud," whispered Edward, "we can't scare the baby."

"Sorry," said Emily, before giggling. Baby Thomas giggled too. It was the first time anyone in the room heard the five-month old infant giggle. Seeing Thomas smile made both Edward and Marianne smile.

"Rheneas and I were wondering if you would raise Thomas," said Skarloey.

"Without a doubt, yes," said Edward, "we can get the papers if possible, and we'll need to know how to raise him."

"Parenthood's a day to day process," Neil explained, "being a father of two years, I've gotten used to it, and so will you. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Neil," said Edward, then looking down at Thomas cradled in Marianne's arms, he smiled like a father looking at his newborn child.

"That's so sweet," said Charlotte, and Julia agreed.

"He'll grow up to be a fine friend, won't he, Mr. Stewart?" asked BoCo.

"I'm sure of it," smiled Edward.

* * *

It was evening when the party ended. (Stephen couldn't show up due to a bad cold.) A red tender engine with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement and number five pulled into the station at Wellsworth with a stopping passenger train. Edward and Marianne got off their coach, the latter holding baby Thomas wrapped in a blanket.

The young couple walked for some time until they came to their house in the village of Wellsworth.

"Welcome home, little Thomas," Edward told the baby. Thomas replied with grunts and squeaks.

"Oh, Edward," sighed Marianne, "I've always dreamed of having children, and we've got our little miracle."

"Yes we did, Marianne, my lovely," said Edward, wrapping his arm around his wife, "we won't give up a moment for this little bundle of joy."

"We'll get baby things for Thomas first thing in the morning," said Marianne, "crib, blanket, diapers, and toys as well."

They looked down at their adopted child. Thomas had fallen asleep. Edward set down the basket with a blanket and pillow in it, and Marianne set down Thomas in the basket gently.

"Aw, he's dreaming," said Marianne, stroking the baby's hair.

"He's dreaming of being a railwayman, I expect," said Edward, having heard the sound of a whistle in the distance.

* * *

When 8:00 in the evening came, the couple went to bed. Edward was in old timey blue mens' pajamas, and Marianne wore a red nightgown. The windows were open so Thomas could breathe in his sleep.

"We may not be the greatest parents," said Marianne to a sleeping Thomas, "but we'll do our best."

"We certainly will," said Edward, "good night, Thomas Boskovsky Billinton-Stewart..."

* * *

**The opening bit is based upon "Escape". The trains do appear, they don't have faces like on the show. It adds more realism to the story (if it gets off the ground). Marianne is the same Marianne seen in "North Western Engines, Long Ago". Stephen is a characters from the upcoming "King of the Railway" special, and Duke is based off Sir Richard Robert Norramby. Henry Handel Falcon Norramby is, in fact, Sir Handel's whole name.**

**Curious about some aspects you want to know? Leave reviews! What should I write about? Please be realistic, cause I don't want to jump the shark, if you know what I mean. The rating will be at a T for the time being, since there may be some bad language and mature themes in future chapters.**

**EDIT: 6/23/2013 - I did some tweaks to the scene at Duke's home, as I decided to make Monique and Millie around Thomas' generation, so Christine and Jacques are their parents. I decided to mention Toby and Henrietta since they are adults like Edward, Trevor, Marianne, etc. I've also decided to reply to some reviews:**

_**Autohumans: **I've got an idea for a later chapter, Thomas and Emily getting married. I love this story already._ **ThomasAngryBirds:** Hmm. It sounds like a good idea, but it's too early to tell. Thomas and Emily may not be a couple, you'll have to wait and see...

_**lacywing:** Is there more?_ **ThomasAngryBirds:** Yes, there will be.

**Expect more soon!**


	2. Toby and Henrietta

**After four long months, the next chapter is finally here! This one explains Toby and Henrietta's background.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Toby and Henrietta**

**Written by ThomasAngryBirds**

Before he came to Sodor, Toby Wisbech lived in East Anglia. He was born on July 7, 1943, two years before World War II came to an end. His father, Thomas "Locke" Worsdell, operated a J70 tram engine on an East Anglian tramway with a Wisbech and Upwell passenger coach with balconies on both ends, a Great Eastern luggage van, and nine open wagons.

The tram engine would take trucks from farms and factories to the mainline where bigger, stronger engines take them to London and many other places. The tramline runs along roads and through fields and villages. Toby's dad rings the bell to everyone he meets.

* * *

Come 1949, the tram engine now took three or four trucks as traffic would be used by buses and lorries that often had accidents. Toby's father's tram engine never had an accident in years.

"I wish our engine could be useful again," Toby often said to his dad. He often traveled with his father on days off from school as Toby's mother died recently being killed in a road accident.

"I know, son," said his father, "I just hope one day, I'll get a real job with my faithful tram engine and rolling stock."

He scowled as he looked out of the cab; people in a bus were staring at the tram engine and laughing. They said comments like "isn't it quaint!" That made Toby feel upset, and wanted to throw something at the bus, but didn't.

* * *

The tram engine stopped at a station where a young girl stood. Toby identified her as Henrietta Upwell; she was six years old just like Toby. Black skirt, orange shirt, long brown hair and red shoes. She and Toby were best friends, going to the same school and were next-door neighbors.

"Hi, Toby!" said Henrietta, waving happily. Toby waved back as his dad was concentrating on stopping the engine safely.

"What's going on?" asked Toby.

"There's a car coming up the yards," said Henrietta, "maybe there'll be passengers like your dad's been waiting for a long time."

"I don't know," said Toby, "they'd rather ride the bus. Me, I'll always choose my dad's tram over a bus any day."

Out of the blue car stepped out a young boy at the age of eight with brown hair, walking over to the tram engine.

"Come on, Bridget!" he called to his sister. Together, the boy and his sister, Bridget, ran across to the tram engine, followed by two ladies and a stout gentleman. The gentleman and his wife were the kids' grandparents, and the other lady was the nanny. The gentleman looked stout and important, but very kindly for his age.

"Come on grandfather," said the other children, "do look at this engine." They seized his hand and almost dragged him along.

"That is a tram engine, Stephen," said the stout gentleman.

"Is it electric?" asked Bridget.

"_Electric?!_" Toby's dad was angered at that comment, and caused the tram to let off steam.

"Shh," said Stephen, "you've made the driver mad."

"But trams _are_ electric, aren't they?"

"They are mostly," explained the stout gentleman, "but this is a steam tram."

"May we go in it grandfather? Please?"

The stout gentleman could see the guard about to blow his whistle.

"Stop," he commanded, raising his hand. Out of surprise, the guard opened his mouth, causing the whistle to fall off onto the ground. As he picked it up, the family and nanny scrambled into the coach.

"You've got passengers!" said Henrietta excitedly.

"Care to join us?" asked Toby.

"I would, but my parents and Elsie need me to help out with chores."

"Oh, all right then," sighed Toby, "bye Henrietta!" The train was departing at that point, and he and Henrietta waved goodbye to each other.

Toby's dad was still fuming as the tram engine rolled along. "Electric indeed! Electric indeed!"

* * *

Some time later, the stout gentleman and his family got out of the coach at the junction, waiting for the engine to bring them back to the car.

"I don't believe we introduced ourselves properly," said the stout gentleman to Toby's father, "I'm Sir Topham Hatt. What is your name, driver?"

"Thomas Worsdell," he said, shaking Sir Topham's hand, "but my friends call me Locke. This is my son Toby."

"Hello, sir," said Toby, in a slightly shy tone. He shook Sir Topham's hand as well.

"I'd like to thank you for a very nice ride, Locke," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Thank _you,_ sir," smiled Locke politely, feeling much better now. _This gentleman knows how to speak to engine drivers._

* * *

Stephen and Bridget came every day for a fortnight. They became friends with Toby, Henrietta, and her twin sister Elsie. They often rode with the guard in the coach, sometimes in empty trucks, and on the last day, Toby's dad invited them in the engine's cabs.

Toby, Henrietta and Elsie felt sad when the Hatts had to go. Stephen and Bridget thanked Toby and his dad, as well as the fireman and guard. Sir Topham Hatt gave them all a present.

"Come again soon," said Toby's dad.

"We will, we will," called Stephen and Bridget, and they waved until the engine was out of sight. Toby, Henrietta and Elsie (the latter two had joined Toby and his dad in the cab) waved back.

* * *

By November 1950, hard times had struck the tramway; it suffered fewer passengers and less goods in demand.

"The last day," Locke said to his son sadly, "my boss says we're closing down tomorrow."

"What'll you do then?" asked Toby worriedly.

"I don't know," sighed Locke.

The last train had so many passengers that day. The coach was filled to the balconies, passengers rode in the trucks and crowded the brakevan. The guard hadn't enough tickets to go round.

Passengers were joking and singing, but Toby and his dad wished they didn't. When they reached the last station, the passengers started to feel sorry for Locke and his engine.

"We are sorry your line is closing down," they apologized.

"So are we," said Locke. The passengers left the station, except Henrietta, Elsie and their parents, who stood sadly in silence.

"Who wants a tram engine?" Toby said sadly. A tear trickled down his face; he almost wanted to cry. Locke said nothing as he drove his tram engine to the shed.

"Now dad's out of a job," continued Toby, "we'll be homeless in a few weeks if he can't find another job."

"You can always live with us," said Elsie, "it's the least we can do." Her parents agreed, as did Henrietta.

"I hope that could be the case," sighed Toby sadly.

* * *

The next morning, Toby was still sleeping unhappily in bed. Suddenly, he was woken up as his father flung the bedroom with excitement, clutching onto a piece of paper.

"Wake up, Toby!" said Locke excitedly, "The mail has just arrived, and there's a letter from Sir Topham Hatt!"

"There is?" asked Toby, not quite understanding, "Is it good news?"

"Oh, yes, and listen to this…"

"_Dear Mr. Henderson,_

_One of my engines, North Western Railway E2 No. 1 has gotten into trouble with the police as its not allowed on the Anopha quarry line due to being 'too dangerous to the public' as it doesn't have cowcatchers and sideplates._

_I request that you send over for your J70 tram engine to run the line so it can still be in operation. Your driver, Thomas 'Locke' Worsdell, deserves a better fate than losing his job to competing road traffic._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sir Topham Hatt, Controller of the North Western Railway, Island of Sodor._"

"Sodor?" asked Toby, "I've never heard of such place."

"It's off the coast of England from Barrow-in-Furness on the former London, Midland and Scottish Railway," explained his father, "it'll be a long trip, but it's better than nothing."

"Can Henrietta and her family come as well?" asked Toby hopefully.

"Henrietta's father works as a station porter, and her mother's a housewife," said Locke, shaking his head, "I don't think they might come. It's just the fireman, guard, my engine, you and me, boy."

"Oh," said Toby sadly, "can we at least say our goodbyes then?"

"I don't see why not," smiled Locke. It was a sad, understanding smile.

Henrietta was heartbroken that Toby was moving to Sodor. He and Locke had moved all their stuff into the coach and luggage van, and had gotten ready to leave. Henrietta gave Toby a tight hug; she didn't want him to go, but he had to as his dad was given a new job.

* * *

The journey to Sodor took a few days considering the tram engine's low fuel capacity and slow speeds. Within the fifth day, Locke could see Barrow-in-Furness in plain view.

"We're almost here," he told Toby, "we're nearly on Sodor."

"Isn't this Barrow-in-Furness?" Toby asked, unsure.

"Yes," explained Locke, "it's the terminus to the North Western Railway and British Railways. Soon we will take the westbound track towards Vicarstown, then Crovan's Gate, Kellsthorpe Road, Killdane, Cronk, Maron, Wellsworth, Crosby, Knapford, and Tidmouth."

"Did you look at a map of Sodor?" asked Toby.

"Sir Topham Hatt sent me a copy of the North Western Railway map, so yes."

Locke stopped his tram engine onto a siding off the mainline. He filled up his engine on coal and water. Then he ran his engine round the coach and luggage van and coupled it to the coach. (The engine had been running backwards and its smokebox end was now in front.)

* * *

After leaving Barrow-in-Furness, Toby, Locke, the fireman and the engine crossed over the Walney Channel onto the Island of Sodor.

"We're on Sodor now!" said Toby, "We are we to stop?"

"Next stop; Knapford!"

* * *

After several more water and coal stops, the tram engine puffed out of Knapford tunnel and approached the station. There, waiting on the platform, was Sir Topham Hatt.

"Well done, Locke," he said, "and I see you've brought your son, railway coach and luggage van."

"Dad wouldn't leave me alone at an orphanage," said Toby anxiously, "and the stationmaster wanted to turn our coach and van into henhouses, but dad wouldn't allow that."

"Neither would I," agreed Sir Topham Hatt, "it would never be allowed on my railway."

* * *

Toby and Locke moved to the town of Ffarquhar, the top station of the branchline which the junction of Knapford. Locke's tram engine was given a new number seven on the sides and the initials "N.W.R." on the sideplates. The driver to No. 1 – Reginald – was jealous of Locke at first, but became friends when Locke scared the policeman who scolded him with the tram engine's bell.

Toby was given a new education at Ffarquar Academy. He loved his new life, but inside, he was missing Henrietta, and hoped they would see one another again.

* * *

**1957**

Several years passed; diesel locomotives were being mass produced, replacing steam locomotives on British Railways. Dwight D. Eisenhower began his second term as President of the United States of America, Elvis Presley was a huge hit in the music industry, currently working on _Jailhouse Rock_, and Paul McCartney became a member of the Quarrymen in Liverpool.

Toby was now fourteen years old, and was being transferred to Knapford Academy. He was aboard the first morning service from Ffarquhar to Knapford. His father had informed Sir Charles Topham Hatt II (the previous Sir Topham Hatt had retired in 1954 and died in 1956) about Toby taking the train to Knapford, for which Charles made changes to No. 1's timetables, which also helped for students along the branchline traveling by train to Knapford. Toby knew his dad couldn't bring him to Knapford himself (work did come first), so he couldn't blame him for helping make arrangements.

Toby was in the composite first class coach as they stopped at Hackenbeck. He was looking out of the window deep in his thoughts. Even after seven years, he missed Henrietta deeply.

"It'd be nice to see her again," he said to nobody in particular.

"See who?" asked a voice.

Toby jumped. Next to him, a girl had sat down next to him.

"Sorry," said the girl, "I didn't mean to frighten you, Toby."

Toby blinked, and then he took a quick look at the girl's eyes. "Henrietta?" he asked, "Is that you?"

"Oh, yes, Toby, it's been so long since we last saw each other."

"How'd you come here?"

"My family had heard of books known as 'the Railway Series'," explained Henrietta, "they're written by someone called Reverend Wilbert Awdry. He's written a book about your dad's tram engine, naming it after you and naming the coach for me."

"I've heard of it too," smiled Toby, "I'm actually honored to have dad's engine named for me. Although trains with faces sounds a little strange."

"How can they have faces anyway?"

"I dunno, magic?" The two friends both chuckled lightly, before Toby decided to change topic. "How did you come to Sodor?"

"My dad's been replaced by a new stationmaster in the East," Henrietta began, "when he heard your dad was working on Sodor with No. 7, he decided to bring us – me, mom an Elsie – to Sodor to live at Ffarquhar. We only arrived last night and rented a hotel room at Hackenbeck for the night. Mom and dad asked me and Elsie to meet them at Ffarquhar when school's out."

"Where's Elsie then?" asked Toby.

"I'm here," called Elsie, who just came into their compartment, "oh, it's good to see you again, Toby."

"What a surprise," remarked Toby, "we're all going to the same school."

* * *

The three of them had a lot to catch up on, and they chattered about what's been happening in their lives. Toby told the sisters about the time his dad helped out after No. 5 crashed into tar wagons on a siding at Maron due to faulty brakes. The sisters told him about their lives after he and Locke left for Sodor.

All too soon, they arrived at Knapford Junction. Toby and the girls got off the train (Toby opened the door for them), and walked off the platform toward the academy.

"I've got directions on how to get to the academy," said Toby, getting a piece of paper from his pants pocket, "it'll save us a bit of bother asking for directions."

Henrietta and Elsie looked at the list of directions; they were grateful Toby was going to Knapford Academy with them; otherwise, they'd be in trouble. After a few minutes, they arrived at the Academy.

"Well, this is it," said Toby, "our first day together…"

"This could turn out to be a great day," agreed Henrietta.

* * *

As it turned out, it did. Coincidentally, they had the same classes, and both Toby and Henrietta sat next to one another in their first class; chemistry.

"You're good friends, aren't you?" said a boy who sat on Toby's left. The boy was sixteen years of age, with short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt and gray trousers.

"We sure are," said Henrietta, "name's Henrietta, by the way."

"I'm Toby," said the brown-haired boy, holding out his hand to the other.

"Edward," said the other boy, shaking Toby's hand. They got back to their seats as the teacher walked in to begin the lecture.

* * *

As months passed, Toby and Henrietta slowly began to develop feelings for one another, but didn't tell one another. Eventually, towards winter of 1959, they had fallen in love and began dating, and their first date was at a movie theater in Tidmouth, where Presley's film _Jailhouse Rock_ made a rare screening on British soil. There, both became fans of the King of Rock.

Whenever they practiced dancing, Toby and Henrietta would often play _Don't Be Cruel_, _Heartbreak Hotel_, _Hound Dog_, or even a cover of _Long Tall Sally_ on Locke's old record player in the backyard. Of course, their favorite song was _Jailhouse Rock_. Sometimes Toby would find himself singing, and Henrietta would sing too.

"_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,__  
__Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.__  
__The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,__  
__The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang.__  
__Let's rock! Everybody, let's rock.__  
__Everybody in the whole cell block__  
__was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!_"

Often when they weren't looking, Locke would look out the window, smile and say quietly to himself, "They make such a cute couple; Henrietta almost reminds me of Pamela. I wish you could see them now, Pam…"

* * *

**1961**

Toby and Henrietta were now attending at Tidmouth University, and it was the evening of the '61 Christmas Dance in the gymnasium. Toby had a light brown tuxedo with a blue bow tie, and Henrietta wore a reddish-orange dress and her hairstyle was bouffant; hair piled high on the head and hanging down on the sides.

A large Christmas tree stood in a corner decorated with lights, baubles, bells, tinsel, candy canes, and a large golden star on top. Tinsel, lights, and bells hung on the walls, along with various other Christmas wall decorations. The floor had been painted white to represent snow and fake snow was placed on corners and next to walls on the floor.

Two long tables with white tablecloths contained food and drinks, such as fruitcake, slices of ham, mince pies, chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, apple cider, cookies, candy canes, pudding, cranberry sauce, eggnog, and gingerbread men.

A 45rpm record player stood alone on a round table in a corner, opposite the Christmas tree. Next to it was a box of records. The song currently playing was _It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas_ by the Fontane Sisters. Toby and Henrietta stood close to the refreshments tables having a piece of cake and a mince pie, respectively.

"Nice party, isn't it," said Toby as he finished his cake.

"A little quiet, but yes," said Henrietta, "we need a little bit of a kick," she added, noticing a few couples like Trevor and Julia dancing slowly.

"Hello there, Toby. Henrietta," greeted Edward. He wore a blue tuxedo with a black necktie. Next to him was his girlfriend Marianne Kirtley now at seventeen. She wore a red sleeveless dress and had her hair flowing loosely.

"Evening, Edward," said Toby, "you too, Marianne."

"Hello you two," smiled Marianne, "it's a little slow for a party, but I'd say it's going quite well."

At that point, the song had ended, and the man by the record player moved the tone-arm away from the platter, and removed the record from it.

Toby saw it happening and turned to his friends. "Just a sec," he said, and quickly walked over to the record player man to say something.

"What's he doing?" asked Marianne.

"Beats me," said Edward. Henrietta, too, was curious, but said nothing. After a few moments, Toby returned with a smile.

"What'd you say to him?" asked Henrietta. Before anyone could speak up, there came the sound of drums and guitar, and then the voice of a singer Toby and Henrietta recognized instantly.

"Oh, Toby," gasped Henrietta.

"Might I have this dance?" asked Toby. Henrietta said yes, and as the first chorus started, they were doing the Swing dance across the gym floor. Soon everyone got the tune and began to dance to _Jailhouse Rock_.

"Never knew Toby had it in him," said Marianne as she and Edward also did the Swing.

"Well, he sure is full of surprises," chuckled Edward.

After two minutes, the song ended, and another couple requested Chuck Berry's _Johnny B. Goode_ to play next. Soon pupils attending the dance were requesting songs from the rock and roll genre. The dance had been a huge success that evening.

* * *

Several years passed, and Sudrian weddings in the 1960s became big with rock and roll music being played with the likes of Elvis, the late Buddy Holly, the Rolling Stones, Chuck Berry, Carl Perkins, the Who, the Zombies, Motown, Bob Dylan, and the Beatles.

Trevor and Julia were married in May 1965, with Edward as the best man, Marianne and Henrietta as bridesmaids, and Toby was the ring bearer. Locke and several other engine drivers also partook in the wedding, led by Charles Laxney.

The following year in September 1966, Edward and Marianne were married. Henrietta was a bridesmaid along with Julia, her husband Trevor was now the best man, and Toby was again the ring bearer. Again, several railway men along with the controller Sir Charles Topham Hatt II.

Whenever a wedding had come and gone, people wondered if Toby and Henrietta would marry next. Come 1968, they would…

* * *

**MARCH 7, 1968**

"…by the power vested in me, by the town of Wellsworth, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Toby wore his brown tuxedo with a blue necktie, and Henrietta had a traditional white wedding dress with the veil covering her face. Toby pulled up his bride's veil revealing her smiling face, and the two embraced and their lips touched. The congregation clapped and cheered for the newly wed couple and some were weeping with joy.

"Well done, old friend," smiled Edward quietly, "you've really come so far in your relationship and have done the do." He too clapped with the congregation.

For their honeymoon, they went to their childhood home in East Anglia for the next six weeks before returning to Sodor. Unbeknownst to them, a baby had been brought to Sodor by his mother, and Toby and Henrietta Wisbech didn't know they'd be in for a surprise when they got home…

* * *

**I'm sure you can guess what the surprise is, right? As much as I would like to post more, commitments and college are, sadly, not on my side. *heavy sigh* Expect more soon, and the third chapter will focus on little Thomas growing up.**


End file.
